


We Are Young

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But he definitely adopted them non-officially, Cute Kids, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fun, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mostly Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Siblings, Slice of Life, Summer, Swimming Pools, Who hasn't officially adopted the kids yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: It's summer and Gotham is struck by a heat wave. Therefore naturally, Bruce proposes activities involving a swimming pool to his newly-non-adopted children. Well, that they aren't adopted yet is merely a detail, they're his kids, he considers them as such and he won't let anybody say the contrary. Not even the kids themselves. Once 'daddy Bats' mode is on, nobody has a say in the matter.[Slice of life from the New Dawn Verse]
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> The 22 of January 2020, I posted the first chapter of "Pictures on a Crooked Wall" without projecting much how this fic will evolve / where I'll take the characters. One year later now, I am in the middle of the second book of what became a *series*.  
> So... I decided to offer a li'l birthday OS to this verse. Consider it an off-screen scene that happened during summer!  
> Thanks to your support, kudos and lovely comments, this Universe is one year old! I love you guys!! Thank you for following and keeping me motivated, you truly make my days! I send you all big virtual huuuuugs!! <3
> 
> (And yup, the title is from Mika's dynamic song 'We Are Young')

Edward glared ostensibly at the new odd setting their... protector? host? friend? wanna-be parent figure? –whatever the Bat was, slowly but surely, impersonating for his siblings and him...– introduced today.

"This is not an environment adapted for training.", the teen depicted abruptly, his hands gripped tightly around the handles of his crutches.

Stupid plaster that will remain locked around his left leg for... again two months or so. He may grow used to the massive thing, it frustrated him to move with a cast that hampered his gestures and crutches that allowed him to walk with the increased speed of a depressive snail. Not _advantageous._

"Why did you present this as 'training-appropriate'? It's a _swimming pool."_

"I have a theory.", Stephanie indicated, her right index in the air in some parody of a detective formulating a detailed analysis at a crime scene. "We are in the last days of July and it's super hot outside; consequently, immersing in a swimming pool is a common method used to relax and freshen. As for training itself, it's a surrounding in which it could be interesting to reproduce some of the moves we're learning. Under water, jumps must be easier to perform due to the divergent impact of my sworn enemy gravity on a body. However it compensates with ample gestures, these are harder to execute in a liquid environment, it could match exercices of musculation. Only more funny because under water. Additionally there's the 'lungs / respiration training' impact, which serves in any physical activity and is ideal to put into practice in surroundings offered by a pool."

She punctuated her boastful deduction by a sassy glance plus raised up chin. Edward let out a fond sigh, he ruffled her blond hair with affection.

"Fine. You have a point."

This space is adjacent to the huge gymnasium at the Northern side of the property: stairs descend to cloakrooms provided with showers and changing rooms, then to a large covered area reserved for a house extension dedicated to a swimming pool. _Two_ swimming pools in fact, a 'standard one' and another that is built with water up the hip at the beginning, then whose floor rapidly curves down a ridiculously _deep_ bottom. This has probably been installed as part of vigilante training to hold one's breath or... may is it used to make attempts at scuba diving? After all, they _saw_ scuba diving equipments in the wardrobes of the Batcave: diving suits, scuba tanks and furnished materials related to this aquatic sport.

As Stephanie, Jason and him caught from scenes they watched in the Batcomputer's archives, the Dynamic Duo and Barbara have been faced with schemes involving under water complications; it's logical they own complete scuba diving attires.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl necessarily _trained with it._ No doubt rich playboy Bruce Wayne would have practiced scuba diving on coral reefs with or without his bat-themed pastimes, but Dick and Babs? Without efficacious lessons on how to operate this specific gear and sessions spent using it, they wouldn't have been capable to succeed at missions entailing diving.

"None of you comes near the big pool.", Edward warned nevertheless, he walked closer to the edge of the deepest side of the second pool; he couldn't help the mild but existing _fear_ that weakened his stomach at the view of that seemingly endless pit, blue because of the color of the myriad of small tiles covering the bottom and tall walls of the cuve.

He retreated via shaky steps with his crutches, his 'severe expression' on, the one he has recourse to when broaching serious subjects such as safety.

"No running in this room, and you don't stand close to the rim of _this_ swimming pool. Not under any circumstances. Bruce?"

As the billionaire noticed so far, when Ed uses his first name in private instead of calling him 'Bats', aka his affectionate nickname for him, it means he is _frustrated._ This being said, the vigilante doesn't see what in this rather _ordinary_ context could be a source of anger.

"There is _everything_ in your manor house," the ginger went on, "so... get me a set of security barriers, I want to prohibit the access to this pool."

"As if we can't jump above a security barrier.", Jason snorted. "Ya're underestimatin' us, Ginger."

"This is not funny."

Jay was about to resume joking; he refrained the urge when perceiving the stern sparkle in his big brother's light green eyes.

" 'Kay.", he shrugged. "Don't worry Eddie, Steph and I aren't toddlers, we wouldn't _drown._ Show a tiny bit of faith in us, we won't run and jump into da big pool. Not ta remind we _know_ how ta swim."

"It's not that I don't have 'faith' in you.", he clarified, his unease not loosening. "It's just... Alright. You consider the _normal pool,_ forget the pit over there."

The children complied, excited over the novelty of water sports in the 'training' Batman provided them since the beginning of the holidays. After a short arguing time, –Bruce and Alfred discovered that's how the three of them proceed for basically everything...–, they accepted presents from their host: swimsuits.

Eddie bit his lower lip.

"Who gave you the right to..."

"It's part of the program.", Bruce cut off, knowing the teenager has a hard time accepting things from others, as he believed he will have to 'repay' them subsequently.

Forever eager to benefit of what Wayne Manor provides, the kids didn't argue further as they _ran_ to the cloakrooms, despite Ed's outcry of "we just agreed you won't run here!". His outrageous intonation made them laugh as they disappeared in each side of the changing rooms. As soon as they did, Edward addressed his eldest a merciless glance.

"I can't participate.", he hissed. "So you watch them the _whole time,_ don't leave this room before them, don't..."

"Edward.", Batman sighed; whereas he expected the 'scolding period', he would have preferred if for once, the boy didn't react like a paranoid eccentric. "Do you honestly believe I'd voluntarily put Jason and Stephanie in _danger_ at my _home?_ It's July, almost August, we're dying under the heat and you _agreed_ to let me train the three of you. Trust me, swimming will be more than welcomed. Even if you can't fully enjoy due to your present condition, you can have fun staying around. _Especially_ if you think your siblings need to be watched over. I didn't know bats are related to marine monsters who grab children's ankles and drag them to the bottom of the deepest pit, since you are apparently convinced of this, I suggest you stay every time Jason and Stephanie want to use the swimming pool."

Not commenting the sarcasm, Edward replied a stoic:

"That's what I'll do. During the trimester when Jason had swimming classes at school, I counted among the chaperones; I was present as well when Steph participated to learning courses in extracurricular activities."

Bruce smiled. He imagined the distress of the poor elementary school teachers who dealt with an overprotective redheaded teen who behaves like a mother hen towards his kids _and_ like a ferocious bird of prey when people come too close or propose occupations he judges 'potentially dangerous'.

" _Still._ With that thing around my leg, I won't be able to intervene. So if anything..."

"I'm here to handle the 'anything'."

Edward pouted, knowing he won't come victorious out of this argument.

"I know how ta swim!", Jason claimed when he showed back up, ready to get into today's training. "I haven't done it outside da school classes last year, so... might be a li'l rusty. What cannot be a good idea around water."

"I practiced a few afternoons, over the extracurricular activities we signed for.", Steph echoed Ed's previous statement a couple of minutes later. "So don't expect me to feel like a fish in water. Besides you aren't Aquaman, it's not like it was your job to provide underwater training."

The four of them laughed at this.

Positive point: Bruce kept the primordial safety aspect in mind, he brought inflatable arm bands and buoys. While Jay protested about wearing arm rings, "I ain't no baby" he shook his head, Steph concurred to put one around each her upper arms. It's an elementary precaution at the beginning, also Edward _insisted._ Nine, almost ten years old Jason swims decently, but six years old Steph is at the 'learning phase', she removed her arm rings only _once,_ under surveillance from the school staff plus Ed's from the ground floor, she never went to a part of the pool where she would be neck deep.

There is a time for everything, nobody would rush the apprenticeship. Furthermore, unambiguously for this like the rest, Stephie will be a _quick study._

_________

Watching them in the pool (he is a _prudent person,_ he won't go anywhere...) Edward recalled a mid-awkward mid-pleasant time with Jonathan.

"... Last time when you said our next session will involve water, I thought you meant shower sex.", fourteen and a half Eddie had outlined, puzzled. "Given our height difference, I would have warned you today that it might be complicated if you request something else than blow job or hand job. Unless you meant in a bathtube; even if that's not my favorite environment, it would have worked. I didn't think you'd... make me come to a closed public swimming pool."

The professor muttered barely audible sentences.

Ed didn't relaunch. Not because he meets Crane regularly, or let's say _more regularly_ than any other client, and not because the doctor is the sole person he nurtures this... peculiar curiosity about, meant he'd push his luck.

He knows who that man is, what he is capable of. He saw the Scarecrow's schemes on TV, and although he has not been gassed or injected, he came across products of his when entering his hideouts.

There, given the mechanisms in the making at this pool, the space will host Scarecrow's next scheme.

The pool will stay closed for a week due to work, he read it on the informative texts reserved for background news that scroll below the debates and leading news. Albeit it's _not that easy_ for them to organize most actions, it takes days, weeks, sometimes _months_ (when it's a major plan) of elaboration, as Gothamites see it, the villains always have access to everything they want to set up their colorful attacks. As if it's a standard policy that the town is _theirs._

Maybe in a way, it is: Gotham City chooses her rogues and vigilantes above her ordinary citizens. Many formulate this theory, for anyone living long enough in the giant agglomeration where everything is possible, it's established that the town has... a mind of her own.

Edward cleared his throat.

"We agreed on the terms.", he restated, his voice less steady than he planned. "You don't pay me to play test subject, lab rat or... what else you nickname the persons you use for experiments. I don't want to try this... weird in-the-making installment you hired workers to build above the pool. I bet you haven't done it yourself."

Maybe one day he'd agree to fear toxin injection. Jon proposed it two weeks ago, as a paid experiment with a reduced dose. After he met a firm refusal the rogue didn't insist, he'll wait for the impulse to come from Edward.

"This is not an experiment.", he denied, a strange... malaise transpired within his body language. "This is me requiring an external perspective. It's the first time I collaborate with someone else than Pamela, having a new arrangement gave birth to... more mechanical frills than there usually are in my schemes. I want to see if it's easy to spoil, if you find a way to dismantle the trap I will rethink of trying an alliance with Arnold Wesker and his goons. I told him his trap is too simple, but I need an intervenor to _prove it._ I'll pay twice than for a standard session."

"Crane..."

"Come on, it's not much. And Ventriloquist aside, I am curious to see how _you'd_ handle this. You're... one of my favorite subjects to study."

That won't work at all. For _multiple reasons._ Edward highlighted the easiest:

"I can't swim.", he let out bluntly prior the doctor belabored. "Do not count on me to examine a mechanism that is constructed to drown bats."

Not that it's smart to confess a weakness, still... at least he is _clear._

Jonathan watched him intensely, not blinking as he often did.

"Can you stop scanning me over like a Terminator...?"

The doctor mumbled like a disheveled old owl, visibly in the middle of an internal brainstorming. Ed didn't move, scared he would suddenly remember his presence and... throw him in the middle of the largest pool out of ire, why not.

"It doesn't matter."

Eddie expected an angry return, instead of which the words the professor uttered in a _nostalgic_ intonation are the softest he ever heard him speak. That sent shivers from the back of his neck to down his spine.

"I wanted to... I don't know.", he turned back toward Edward. "My latest confrontation with Batman has been... grueling. I need new ideas, a new approach, an innovative method. Otherwise I'm doomed to fail: only idiots think same causes provoke different effects. Pamela told me that the time she went closest to success is when catching Batman and Robin in a lake outside town, she almost drowned the birdie. She suggested using it as an advantageous factor: the bats-and-bird are skilled at flying in the air and fighting on the ground, but under water? It's far less easy for them to be as effective. And _less easy for me_ to think of something to come up with, too. I'm... searching."

"... Most people, even without developing a phobia, _are_ scared of depths or oppressed if surrounded by water."

It's the first time Jon frankly speaks about his 'job', Eddie wasn't sure how to interpret this moment of... vulnerability. What did that make him, an ally? Should he be... flattered, that Crane somehow asks for his... opinion, while he is an exterior face from the Underworld? As he saw it, a scientific approach remains his best option, hence the teenager resumed:

"The mechanism over there doesn't seem that complicated, I guess it depends on a precise timing. For next time, why not attracting Batman, Robin or Batgirl in a death trap involving capsules filled with water, at an aquarium or in the harbor? If you include hostages who risk to drown or are trapped under water as a starting point, you are _sure_ you'll get the bats' full attention _and_ that it will occupy them long enough whilst you pursue your aimed goal of the moment, the purpose of your attacks being often directed toward other persons, the vigilantes have the role of constraining setbacks, not main adversaries in your definition of the game. Poison Ivy is right, a death trap starring water _is_ clever to handle the bats when they arrive to ruin your plans. If people risk to drown without their help, they won't run after you or thwart your objectives, they will save the hostages in priority."

That earned him a smile from the doctor. A sight which... flustered him, twisted a rebellious, inactive until then, part inside of him. Edward cherishes the rare times he wins genuine smiles from his... lover-client-sometimes-nearly-friend-who-gives-him-lessons-in-biochemistry-before-sex-during-paid-sessions. Yup, it's complicated.

"See? You think like a rogue. I _told you_ that with a mind like yours, it's a shame you waste your potential. How many times will I repeat it for you to realize you could become... so much _more_ than what you are."

"I'm fine with what I am."

Jon raised a skeptical eyebrow. Ed felt his cheeks burning red under his judgemental look.

"I mean... I am not proud of _everything._ Spoiler alert though: contrary to you professor, I have a _life_ outside illegal manners to collect money, bad habits and unsavory acquaintances."

Not that Jonathan would know anything about this _life._

Scarecrow didn't ask for more; they... indeed had shower sex in the swimming pools' changing rooms. Jon reportedly enjoyed the watery experience: the following time they reiterated in a _bathtube_ at a crappy motel room after a science lesson revolving around synthetic molecules and their main employs in both drugs and vaccines.

Perhaps one day they'll interact a little differently. Not that Edward projected himself much, but in an hypothetical vision in which the doctor stayed around, he would... appreciate, seeing evolutions.

"I found this accurate."

Ed looked up, taken out of his reflections. He may couldn't predict how his new-found 'relationship' with Jonathan Crane will evolve, now that they settled for _trying something_ he was eager to analyze their progresses.

For now, Alfred appeared in the swimming pools space with a tray of... cocktails, he placed on the small round table nearby. Eddie had dragged the sun loungers stored in a cabinet next to the cloakrooms, from his spot close to the pool surface, he reviewed animatedly what happened in the water. The right side of his baggy shorts is wet from Jason's latest intervention: the blue eyed boy purposely threw water in his direction via expert movements. For now, the crosswords book Edward brought remains dry.

"If that isn't cliché.", the teen scoffed as the butler squatted a second lounger on the other side of the table.

"It's summer. Playing clichés is good for the soul."

The two of them shook their glasses of fruits juice, treated like cocktails in stylish drinks topped by paper umbrellas and a round lemon slice. Eddie smiled. There he is, wearing shorts, thongs and a green Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses on his nose, his orange hair tied in a bun updo, on the swimming pool space inside the rich property of one of Gotham's main personas who happens to be the well-known vigilante in town and his friendly-immortal-James-Bond-like British butler. The whole deal is both odd and absolutely _lovely._

The peaceful picture shattered again when Stephanie drank one of the five glasses of fruits juice then threw water at Edward's face using the emptied glass as a new-found weapon. It's a miracle his poor crosswords survived. The purple umbrella of Steph's drink floated on the chlorine surface like an abandoned lifeboat.

The younger ones left him alone a few _minutes,_ now they shall put an end to this respite. Those little angels.

The chairs have been positioned near the edge of the 'safe part' of the swimming pool, aka the extended area where Bruce isn't neck deep, less extended for Jason and even less for Steph, though big enough given the oversized dimensions of the pool.

Alfred provided him a weapon to retaliate.

"I dug out a box of Dick's toys.", he explained with pride.

Edward and him sprayed water from their guns toward the three occupants of the pool, who retorted by _splashing_ water... and it ended in a moderate tsunami under everyone's laughters.

_________

"I can't swim."

Edward shifted, uncomfortable, after he voiced this fact out loud. Jason and Stephanie encouraged he openly mentions this truth to the Bat. That is to say, when he closed tonight's story book and they discussed the issue, Jaybird concluded by a direct:

"If ya don't notify Bruce why ya're hysterical –more hysterical than usual– about safety around _water,_ I'll tell him."

"He can't guess it.", Steph emphasized. "It's normal he thinks you are angry because of the cast; I bet he's gonna initiate other swimming sessions, and when you won't wear your plaster anymore, he'll propose to _you too_ without thinking it's a problem."

"... You're right."

Ed didn't specify there is a _meagre chance_ Batman stays in the picture over the following months. Once his cast will be removed, after the double bone fracture is fully healed, Bruce and Alfred will likely stop impersonating this sympathetic hosts role, they will part ways. Not necessarily abruptly, just because it will be the... expected thing to do. Edward didn't foresee the Bat keeping three children in his home more than weeks, so even less...

He forced himself not to linger on these thoughts.

Batman is _super nice_ and _fun,_ Steph, Jay and him have a _great time_ with Alfred and Bruce, it's _lovely_ to spend time with them. Notwithstanding this, Edward would not fall for the disillusion of taking it for granted, he won't consider the current context a 'normal routine'. It's not, they are _guests_ living at Wayne Manor for summer holidays and additional weeks during September, eventually October.

Who knows how things will evolve from then?

Bruce stayed in the living room where they played themed board games over the evening, Ed found him at the exact same spot from where they left him when going to bed. Alfred as for him was no longer in his armchair, the butler left the room soon after the children. Whilst Eddie read his kids' bedtime story, the owner of the place called Harvey Dent, for an animated, relaxing conversation with his best friend. He had hung up several minutes ago when the boy reappeared.

Bruce invited him to step in; after he sat on the couch next to him, Edward didn't lose time to straightforwardly announce what bothered him.

"You... can't swim?", the Bat repeated, perplexed. "What does..."

"At all.", Eddie forestalled misinterpretations. "I... wouldn't be able to move if I was neck deep in water, I'd probably _panic._ To anticipate your next questions: no, it's not due to a phobia or a post-traumatic consequence, I don't have issues regarding water in itself. Yes, that's why I am more... annoyed, about a training involving swimming than other sports, since in case of real problem, with or without my leg in plaster I wouldn't be able to intervene. No, I had no occasions or... much interest honestly, to learn on my own. Yes, I'm the 'water needs not apply' kind of cat."

Definitely not something Bruce would have bet on. The kitty joke made him smile, though.

"Jason and Steph didn't learn how to swim 'on their own', they did so at _school.",_ he pointed out nonetheless.

"They are in a _private school._ The curriculum provided there is much better than what I received, not saturated with nefarious ideology, the teachers are somewhat _competent_ and the program offers various activities. That's why I chose and pay this establishment for them. Sure I went to school too, but in public places, at first in a small town and then in the objectively speaking 'bad quarters' when dad and I arrived at Gotham. Some of the teachers I had came to work _drugged._ Not that it bothered my classmates-bullies-morons-braindead-individuals-who-I-was-asked-to-tolerate, most of the dealers were the _pupils._ I quited when I was eleven: I finished the school year, then disappeared before I signed for a new one."

Whereas it is not a secret he doesn't go to school anymore, he hadn't told the Bat since how long. There, another truth unveiled. If he kept going, he'll make a list and confess his sins to dear Dark Knight tonight. 

"That you exited the educational system rather soon is irrelevant.", Bruce assured in a comforting voice. "You are by far one of the smartest persons I ever met, it's clear you discovered what you know on your own, you never learned a thing from teachers. It's not another year of high school that would make a difference."

Eddie smirked.

"Nice pep talk.", he jeered. "Just keep in mind I have an analytical brain: I am no fool, I _know_ you use praises as a tactic to get others to open up."

"Is it working?"

"It _totally_ is! That's the curse of narcissists: we are weak for compliments."

The two of them chuckled.

"Even if you didn't go to private establishments," Batman pinpointed thereafter, forever the detective who makes sense out of data, "you benefitted from years of courses in the system. You had no... swimming classes?"

"I had.", he acknowledged reluctantly. "In elementary school, one year after my father and I moved to Gotham. I... never participated. I got an exemption the whole trimester."

"Why?"

There it is, the activated 'parent mode' in Bruce Wayne's voice and facial expression. Ed discerned it regularly when he spoke, had fun, trained, or generally interacted with the three of them. The invisible frontier between 'their cool adult friend' and a... parent figure? He may didn't highlight it, a part of him felt... discomfort about this.

Discomfort because he _liked_ the sentiment of... safety, that radiated from Batman at each instant he proved, by small gestures, casual remarks or simple words he sincerely cares.

"Do I really have to say it? Most of my scars are... well, _scars._ They're old, I only keep their visual reminder, I don't... feel them on my skin. 'Been a while since they last hurt, they don't itch, don't... disturb. When I was a kid however, they were _stitched wounds_ covered of bandages, at most they were at 'fresh scars' phase. Not recommended to put these underwater, so even less in chlorine. To what added up the bruises: individually those fade soon, but they were constantly 'updated'. Like in assembly line work, new blows continuously replaced the ones that healed. I couldn't undress at school, so _even less..._ engage in fields that demand wearing a bathing suit. For... obvious reasons."

Bruce nodded quietly. He won't comment, although Ed saw his jaw clutching and his slightly _tensed_ expression. Sweet Bat, feeling resentment against things that happened before they crossed paths, over a man he, in all likelihood, _won't meet._ That was somehow cute from him.

"Do Stephanie and Jason... know?"

"About my dad being an abusive bastard of course, they may never saw him this is... not a secret. I may won't enter into details, I don't make mysteries around this. It's too... insignificant, to deserve mysteries. And the fact I can't swim? They're the ones who advised I share the information with you, to prevent... potential awkward situations. We... don't go to the beach.", he disclosed thereby without transition, gazing at nothing in particular, a distant undertone surfacing. "You know, these typical pastimes families repeat every summer, especially when living in a town that has direct access to the Atlantic Ocean and pretty beaches invaded by citizens from June to September non-stop. I went for an afternoon once with Arthur and Crystal, when Steph freshly turned one year old. Needless to say she... doesn't remember. That's it. Outside sports at school, we don't practice aquatic games other than battles with bomb waters in public gardens."

The kids observe this point. They may tease him about everything, they wouldn't include a dangerous element in which Ed can't interfere. He was stressed enough during their swimming pool school trips in the middle of a _group class_ with a _flock of adults_ around, they wouldn't require days out at a pool, lake or beach when just the three of them together.

"You could learn to swim?", Bruce hinted. "It doesn't matter that you are fifteen, there's no age to try new activities."

"... I could.", he conceded, not very convinced. "Just... it's nice and stuff from you to propose exercises, but... it makes me uncomfortable you introduce leisures I can't do. You couldn't guess I don't know how to swim, but even without this information? With my plaster I _couldn't have_ done it. It doesn't bother me for your other games like running or catching balls, but... you know. An alien environment is not the same as basic sports."

"Alright."

In place of a long tirade, Bruce's strong hand... squeezed his right shoulder. Gently. Edward looked up. He is... not sure about that. The Bat has done this gesture a few times already, it's becoming an _habit_ and...

He leaned into the side, closer to him. Maybe it's not a bad habit. Truth be told it... feels good. It gives him the sensation to be... supported, protected.

Safe and sound.

"I don't think I can learn. Swimming doesn't... seem easy. It's kinda _stressful_ actually."

"Like any unknown area."

"... We'll see.", he brushed off. "For now it's not an element of the equation."

Even when he'll remove his plaster, and even if he doesn't encounter complications during the rehab, he won't be faced with 'swimming lessons' before next year.

Who knows where Jason, Stephanie and him will be, then?

A part of him, which he tried not to listen to, wished they will be... precisely _there._ At Wayne Manor, with Bruce and Alfred. He shut the thought. He didn't want to end up disappointed, he couldn't hope Batman will keep the three of them under his wing past the required healing time for his leg.

Be that as it may, _if_ it was to happen, Edward couldn't help think it would be... amazing.

Tonight, as he went to bed in the warm summer weather and pleasant ambiance that lived between the walls of this house since they moved here temporarily... he wished this _won't be_ 'temporary'.

To project a brighter future, he hoped Batman is not just an episode in their lives.

_________

"Bats, you are _embarrassing."_

Edward couldn't conjure up another adjective to accurately render his verdict. Stephanie and Jason laughed.

A few days post-their first swimming pool experiment, Bruce arrived with a newly acquired manufactured product. Edward eyed the... thing, designed in black, grey and yellow to represent a toy version of a relatively elaborated Batmobile. One can lay down on the item without worrying about touching water given how the large space, reminisicent of an inflatable mattress, is equipped with thick edges that ensure buoyancy.

"Don't get grumpy, Eddie.", Jason giggled. "This is fun! And promise, we won't splash ya into water!"

"You'd _better not."_

Despite his forthcoming ranting, a broad smile painted itself on his lips.

He could complain all he wanted, this _is_ fun indeed. Jay and Steph pledged, they won't flip his inflatable bat-boat. Ed is coaxed if it wasn't for the cast that offers him a medical shield against a dive in the pool, he _would have been_ thrown into water at some point. His siblings would have simply made sure not to go past the side where he has water at hips level; still they _would have made sure_ he ended up plain soaked, to make him resemble a pouty ginger kitten who has been forced into a bath in a sink.

Every time it's raining, when they do friendly fights outside starring water or over kitchen adventures that involve playing with liquids _and_ everything else they can grab to throw during cooking times, his siblings never resist making wet cat jokes whenever their big brother gets waterlogged.

Right now, he inherited of a privileged spot.

"See?", he teased his little brother and sister back once he laid on that ridiculous-yet-hilarious inflatable toy.

Said object has visibly been _optimized_ by Batman: the floats are reinforced to ensure increased stability and the bottom of the mattress draws a meticulous curve, ideal to keep his left leg slightly raised in a comfortable fit. Plus inflatable bat-themed pillows. This is the kind of comfy mattress that makes you lazy as you don't want to leave it.

"In the end," Edward bragged, "I am the one who drives a Batmobile."

What initiated a rematch of water guns battle, punctuated by cheerful remarks and joyful laughters.

No doubt, they are in for a _cool summer._


End file.
